


Destiny's Game

by typ0queen



Category: BTOB, EXO, EXO-L, Gugudan
Genre: BTOB Fanfic, Comedy, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gugudan Fanfic, Gugudan Fanfiction, Kim Sejeong Fanfic, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yook Sungjae Fan Fiction, Yook Sungjae Fanfic, btob fanfiction, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typ0queen/pseuds/typ0queen
Summary: Sejeong had to use dirty tricks to get a taxi to avoid getting late for the first day of work. Sungjae is the unfortunate receiver of the deed. As cliche as it is, this is where destiny's game will start
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun, Yook Sungjae/Kim Sejeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The City is a Jungle

**Kim Sejeong POV**

**_The city is a jungle filled with wild beasts._ **

_ That’s what my father always told me when I was small. He would come home every night from work looking like he just fought tigers and wild wolves. His clothes were sweaty, his eyes were blood-shot, and his hair was disheveled. _

_ My young mind imagined giant trees between tall buildings and wild animals roaming around or running with the vehicles. That was how I pictured the city. _

_ That was until I grew up and realized what my father actually meant. _

I planned for this morning commute in my mind for three days. I know how heavy the traffic is and I know what time the rush hour starts. I calculated the amount of time I needed to get from my place to the office building. I was so sure that I had enough time to get there. But, holy shit was I so wrong.

I breathe in and try to clutch my bag to my chest, almost pulling it as it was squeezed between the people beside me in the train. I already ate but the hair of the woman in front of me keeps on finding its way to my mouth. If this keeps up, I would vomit furball later.

So this is how sardines felt inside cans. 

Bodies pushing against each other with every move of the vehicle. Not a single space for my shoulders to move that I had to keep myself protected with my arms.

With much effort, I managed to pull my arms from the mass of bodies I now belonged to. I checked my watch and felt my heart drop to my feet.

_ Shit! I only have 30 minutes to get there on time. _

The train ride was just 10 minutes, but the time it took for me to board one was more than an hour. There wasn’t even a line! Everyone just kept on pushing each other once the train arrived and Lord knows how many times I shoved myself inside just to get a chance to board. 

It was just the start of the day but I was already sweaty and my clothes were already wrinkled.

_ The city is a jungle, Sejeong! Survive or be eaten by lions. _

I take a deep breath. In this world full of lions, I will be a monkey. I am small but wise. I will survive.

If this is how it's gonna be every morning then I have to step up my game.

I clutch my bag tighter to my chest. My shoulders will be my shield and weapon.

_ I can do this. _

The moment the doors opened, I charged.

I shove the people left and right to make way for myself. It is ruthless, yes but I have no choice. This is a battle.

They curse at me but I try my best not to hear them.

I utter small  _ I'm sorry _ 's on my way out hoping that they hear it. I'm glad I would not be seeing them again. And even if we do see each other again, I doubt that they will recognize me.

I have no choice. I'm really, really sorry!

As soon as I got out of the train station, I was welcomed by the sidewalk filled with people calling for a cab. All of them rush to the next cab that will stop and take passengers. They push and shove each other like hungry lions.

I am better than that. I have my own way.

I check my pocket for a few bills and head for the side of the road.

The yellow taxi came to view. I watch as it slowly heads for our direction, ready to stop. I feel the people beside me tense. They are ready for it.

As soon as it stopped, I grabbed the handle of the door, but I am not the first one. A hand bigger than mine grips the handles first before I did.

I looked at the owner of the hand and saw that it is a tall man who is now looking at me as well.

_ Should I shove him away? _

I muster the best smile that I can. Maybe I can do this with charms.

“Please,” I beg. “I need this cab.”

“I need it too,” the man says. “I got it first.”

“Please. I can pay you,” I try to push his hand away from the handle.

“I don’t need your money. I need this cab.” he pushes me back lightly.

He is not giving up this taxi. There’s no other choice.

“I’m so sorry,” as I say those words, I shove the man away with my hand that is gripping the few bills from my pocket.

I see shock on his face as he stumbles back and falls on the sidewalk, the bills falling to his feet.

I quickly got in the cab, uttering so many apologies in my head. I hope the man gets the money. I hope that is enough for him to not get mad.

//

The employee orientation lasted for more than an hour and I arrived with ten minutes to spare. 

Being an employee of Castle Toy Company has always been my biggest dream. My father has worked here before and he told me about how much he loved the company and how much he regretted it when he could no longer work because of his health condition. Growing up, all of the toys that I had were created and manufactured here. I can say that this company has been part of the fondest memories I had of my childhood.

I can’t believe that after the tests and interviews that I’ve been through, I am now part of the marketing department! I couldn’t risk getting late for the first day of work and staining my performance here. Dad said that this company values punctuality. He said that one of the values that the CEO holds is that, it is better to make mistakes and be present to learn than to have good performance and always be absent to be productive.

I had to do what I had to do this morning.

“This is where your desks will be,” the supervisor, Ms. Lee, shows us a row of unoccupied desks with computers setup and ready to be used. They are in pairs, two on one side and two on the other side near the glass window. When the occupants are seated, they will be facing each other.

There are a total of three of us new hires; a guy and another girl who are both my age. Ms. Lee said that there is supposed to be another one but he didn’t show up. 

_ Too bad. What kind of person would accept a job offer and suddenly would just not show up? _

The three of us headed for the desks and picked our own spot. I chose the one beside the window because I was planning to put plants on my desk. Sitting down, I feel overjoyed. This is where my life in this company will begin. This small space is going to be my own little room. This is the happiest day of my life.

“Is this how you start your first day?” I hear Ms. Lee’s voice not far from us.

All the time she talked to us she was warm and calm and I didn’t think that she would raise her voice that way.

I stand up from my desk to check what or who made Ms. Lee displeased.

A man is bowing to her and he looks like he is still catching his breath. Ah, maybe he is the late new hire.

Ms. Lee’s arms are crossed in front of her chest as she eyes the man who is almost a foot taller than her.

She looks displeased. Everyone’s attention is already on both of them.

_ Tsk. He really caused such a scene, I would hate to be in his shoes. Thank Heavens I am not late. _

“We do not tolerate tardiness here,” Ms. Lee says, “This will reflect poorly on your performance. What is your alibi for coming in late?” _. _

The man stopped bowing to her and is scratching his neck. He must’ve felt everyone looking at him because he turned his head to look embarrassingly at everyone. And then, he spots me and looks at me.

What is he looking at?

Wait. Wait a minute.

Like a machine that was suddenly oiled, the cogs in my head start moving and functioning. That man’s face. I remember him. I clearly remember how his face looked as I shoved the money to his chest and as he stumbled back this morning.

Oh God! That’s him!

I couldn’t be mistaken.

And he looks like he knows that it’s me. I can clearly see the realization dawn on his face. Is he going to tell Ms. Lee what I did to him? That I am the reason why he is late? I should be the one on his spot. He was the first one to get to the taxi.

No. Please, no.

He looks away from me and bows at Ms. Lee. “I’m really sorry. This will not happen again,” he says.

Wait, was I wrong? Did he not recognize me?

Maybe he didn’t.

I should be feeling relieved but I am not. Why him of all people?!


	2. I Think He Knows

**Kim Sejeong POV**

His name is Yook Sungjae, he said so when he introduced himself to us. He took the desk directly across from me and surprisingly it looks like he really didn’t recognize me. He hadn’t said anything at all. He even shook my hand when I introduced myself along with the two other new hires.

I feel more guilty the more I look at him. Why do I feel guilty? It’s not like I did such a bad thing, right? I paid him in exchange for the chance to get in the cab. I think I paid him more than enough for the next ride. It’s already beyond my control when the next cab will come or if he will be able to get in one. Right?

I try to reason with myself but deep inside I know that what I did was still down right wrong. At that moment, all I thought about was that I needed to get here on time-- no matter how.

Luckily, we were assigned to different seniors to shadow. For a whole day, I followed a nice lady named Honey who showed me some of the things that she is working on.

The whole day is great if I just forget about that man. It was a dream come true and I can’t wait to come to work again tomorrow.

//

There is a crumpled bunch of paper bills on my desk.

_No._

_This can’t be that, right?_

The first thing that I saw after greeting my new workmates is that on top of my desk as I was setting down the pot of succulent I was carrying.

I looked around but Sungjae was not in his desk nor was he anywhere that could be seen.

I didn’t look much at the bills when I shoved it to his chest yesterday and I am not sure if I am just too paranoid. Maybe I left that there yesterday before I clocked out of work, right? Yeah, maybe that’s it.

I quickly grab it with my shaky hands and put it inside my bag.

Just as I am about to sit down, Sungjae arrives and greets everyone.

It can’t be him.

I must be looking at him for a long time because he looks at me too and brightly smiles. “Good morning, Sejeong,” he says.

I greet him back waiting for him to say something else, I don’t know what.

He sits on his desk and fixes his things.

I should just try not to think about it. I’m being paranoid.

After setting my things, I went to Ms. Honey and continued shadowing her work. At lunch, we all ate together in the cafeteria. Sungjae was with us too but he was sitting far from me so I didn’t get a chance to have a conversation with him. I think it’s for the better because he might remember who I am. I don’t want him to go around telling people what I did even if I know deep inside that there’s nothing wrong.

After the break, we went back to the office to continue work.

As I was at my desk listing down the things I learned from Ms. Honey, one of the other seniors, I forgot what his name is, and approached our desk.

“Newbies,” he says to us. “I need someone to go pick up the poster samples we need for tomorrow’s meeting. Any volunteers?”

It’s my time to show them that they can count on me.

I raise my hand, “I can do that!” I gave the biggest smile that I could.

“Great,” he says pleasantly, “You’ve been really helpful today. We can really count on you.”

Shocks!

I hear someone chuckle.

It’s Sungjae.

“You can really count on her,” he says to the senior and then he looks at me as he leans close and smiles meaningfully, “Sejeong is a very, very kind girl.”

I don’t know why but something at the back of my mind was screaming: “HE KNOWS!”

**Yook Sungjae POV**

At last she realized that I know. Or atleast, accept the truth that I know and remember who she is.

I was originally planning to make her wonder for more days but I just couldn’t wait to see the look on her face the moment that she finds out that I remember her all along.

I admit that yesterday when she pushed me away from the cab and I tumbled by the side of the road, I felt utterly annoyed and frustrated but at the same time amazed that a woman with her thin build and size had the strength to shove me away. It took me a few seconds to realize what happened and I found myself laughing. What more is that I later saw the crumpled paper bill on my lap that she apparently had in her hand which I assume was some kind of payment to me.

Yesterday was really crazy and I owe it all to the choice I made to not take my car for the first day of work. Actually, I am not planning to use it on the following days as well. But I had to adjust my travel time. Traffic was really crazy. I already know that it is no joke but I was still surprised to see how insane it was to commute during the rush hour. People are literally running and chasing cabs and buses just to get to work. It was really eye opening to me because it was the first time that I experienced that.

I know that I can do it. I can prove  _ them  _ wrong.

Unfortunately for me, I already made a bad impression at work. When I saw that the girl who stole my cab ride is in the same company as I will be working in, I was surprised and again found it funny that I will immediately meet her again. And the look on her face when she saw me! She was pale as a ghost and frozen in her place. Part of me wanted to tell the supervisor that she is the reason why I was late but I thought that maybe there are other ways to torment her. Also, I doubt if the supervisor will believe my alibi. I would look like a total idiot in front of the other employees.

I deliberately let her think that I didn’t remember her at all.

For the whole day I enjoyed seeing her try her best to avoid me. It was very fortunate that I got the desk right across from her and see her look anywhere but my direction. And when she does accidentally look at me, I flash her the friendliest smile that I could.

Kim Sejeong is her name. She even shook my hand when I introduced myself. Her hands were pretty small compared to mine.

This morning, I left the crumpled money on her desk.

I really hoped that I could’ve seen the look on her face when she first saw it. But I decided against it and just pretended like I just came in to work.

I even said good morning to her and she answered me with a shaky “Good morning,”

_ Yes, I recognize you. _

But for some reason, it looked like she still denied the truth even if it’s staring her right in the face. She still avoided me for lunch and for almost the whole day.

I decided that it was time to end this silly game.

“Sejeong is a very, very kind girl," I say to the senior but more to her.

She looks like a smart girl because she finally figures out the meaning behind my words.

The look of pure shock and realization is painted on her face.

“You--” she couldn’t get the words out of her mouth.

I slowly nod, enjoying everything that’s happening, “Yes. Me.”

“Let’s go, Sejeong,” the senior said to her before she could react.

She nods and follows him to the door but before she disappears, she looks back at me one more time.

I wave goodbye at her.

In the midst of my enjoyment, my phone rang.

All the positive vibes I’ve been feeling are suddenly drained.

I answer as soon as I can.

“I was told you were late,” the usual tone of his voice still stings me up to this day. I should’ve been more immune to this already. “The least you could do was show up on time for work but you failed to do just that. Is that the reputation you want to show to the employees?”

That is not a question that requires an answer.

No answer will ever be right.

Just when I thought I already found something good in this company, there he goes again ruining the mood. He’ll never change.


	3. You can't blame me

**Kim Sejeong POV**

He is a spawn of hell. Yook Sungjae is created in this world to make my work life miserable.

Me finding out that he remembered me all along was just the start of me knowing what extent he would go to just to guilt trip me.

The other day, our department went on a lunch out together, Ms. Lee’s treat because they finished a project that they’ve been working on for a month. I knew that I just couldn’t fully stay away from him because we work in the same department and are literally sitting in front of each other. If someone’s going to leave that wouldn’t be me.

Everyone from our department headed for the elevator at the same time. Unfortunately, we were the last two ones that were to get in. I didn’t notice that he was beside me. I just realized it when I felt him close to me and whispered in a mocking tone, “Are you going to push me away again?”

I clenched my hands beside me. If we weren’t in front of our colleagues I would have punched his face. I controlled myself, glared, and walked past him to the elevator.

He followed after me with an irritating coy smile on his face.

That wasn’t the only thing that he did. He now came up with a nickname for me.

“Mr. Kim Sejeong,” I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice that came from in front of me.I was in the middle of constructing a layout proposal for a mock meeting in the afternoon when Sungjae decided that he was bored and needed to antagonize me again.

“What is it now, devil?” I grind my teeth and glare at him.

He is smiling in that same mocking way again as if he was waiting for my reaction. He cocks his head to the side, “Can I borrow your pen?”

Really? For a pen?

I look around to our colleagues who are busy doing their own tasks. Everyone is so quiet and if I retort back to Sungjae, they would really hear me.

I clench my jaw. Relax, Sejeong. Just give him what he wants so that he’ll stop even for a few moments. I feel like I am taking care of a child.

“I’m waiting,” he says in a singsong voice.

I reach out to my drawer and take out a random pen and stab his eye with it! Just kidding. I hope I can.

“Here,” I say, giving him the pen, “Go play with it, kid. And don’t disturb the adults when we work.”

He mocks a salute, “Yes, sir, Mr. Kim Sejeong. Sir! Please do not hurt me with your mighty hands!”

I really would if I could, believe me.

He didn’t stop bothering me after that. He will always find a way to disturb me in my work and I find that I am at the verge of going berserk on him.

I think it’s finally time to put things to an end and clear things up with him.

With a head filled with the things I want to say to him and plenty of scenarios where I end up breaking all his bones, I head for our floor’s break room where they say he is resting.

It is a small room designed to look like a sun room located at the end of the hallway in the 37th floor of the building. When I first saw it, I really liked the place because there is a couch where we can relax or take a nap when we need to. The windows are big so that we can let the afternoon or morning sun in but there are blinds for when we just want to relax and drink coffee. They’ve placed books as well to further the creativity of the marketing department. It is my favorite place of all in the entire department floor.

The blinds were down in the break room when I got in, I found a person lying on the couch with an open book covering his face. I am pretty sure that it is Sungjae because he is wearing a warm gray coat.

No one is around. No one can see my real colors aside from him. And he deserves it.

“Hey!,” I say as I kick the couch.

He didn’t move. He must really be napping. I don’t care.

I kick it again, “Yook Sungjae, wake up.”

This time, he did move and remove the book from his face. He looks around with bleary eyes until he looks up at me.

Wow, he looks handsome up close.

Oh shoot!

I straighten my back and step away from him. “Get up, let’s talk.”

“Can’t it wait ‘till after my break?” his voice is still thick with sleep.

Don’t look at him! Why does he look different when he just woke up?

“No,” I say after clearing my throat. “We need to talk now.”

He groans and sits up. “Geez, what a  _ pushy _ old man.”

I suddenly remember why I hate him. Enough to get unwanted thoughts from my head.

“We need to talk about  _ that _ .”

“‘Bout what?”

“What is your problem? Why do you have to get on my nerves? Why do you have to act like a child? Why do you have to be like that?!”

He chuckles and shrugs his shoulder. “I dunno what you mean.”

I take a deep breath. He’s really doing this on purpose. “If this is about what happened that morning with the cab then I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I pushed you. I know it is wrong but I did pay you. It’s not like I just left you there. I compensated for the cab ride and I gave you enough money to get another ride. You didn’t have to antagonize me in the office and make me feel guilty all the time. Stop being a jerk. You are acting like a child when you are bigger and probably older than me!”

He looks at me, mouth open as if I’ve grown another head. “Wow,” he says incredulously. “You are unbelievable. Are you really apologizing to me? That’s kinda hard to believe coz all I heard was that I am being a jerk and I am acting like a baby. Me? I am the jerk?” He stands up and steps closer to me. I take a few more steps back. “Was I the one who didn’t have proper manners and shoved someone who got to the cab first just for me to get the ride? In case you forgot, I was the one who was scolded in front of the seniors and the new hires on my first day of work. And whose fault was that?”

Truth slaps so hard but I can’t back down. Not now. Not ever.

“You still had enough time to get another cab,” my voice is shaking but I am trying my best not to show it. “What happened after was already beyond my control. You can’t blame that on me.”

He laughs and then, he turns to me and within a single heartbeat, he crosses the distance between us.

I take a step back but I am already against the wall. He didn’t stop coming forward. He slams his hands on the wall on either side of my head, caging me between his arms.

His face is a few inches from mine.

He is beautiful.

I can hear my loud heartbeat in my ears. I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to move. I just want to stare at his face.

“Well then,” he says in a low voice as he looks at me, “You still have enough time to walk away from me. What happens after this will be beyond my control. You can’t blame me.”

Heart rate going up. My cheeks are getting hotter by the second. I have to look away. I have to. But I don’t want to move.

What should I do?

Before I could react Sungjae already removed his hands from the wall and is now laughing while holding his stomach.

“Y-you should’ve seen your face,” he is saying while uncontrollably laughing.

What a total jerk!

My phone rings in the middle of me contemplating how I will kill Sungjae.

I turn my back to leave the break room.

"Mr. Kim, where are you going?" He calls to me, still laughing.

"Somewhere far from you, jerk. I hope you choke on your spit." I answer as I head to the door and out.

In the hallway, I can still hear him laughing.

I checked my phone and saw who is calling.

It's Sehun.


	4. Same girl, new light

**Yook Sungjae POV**

I head for the same route I take to work but except now, it's dark outside.

I clocked out of work three hours ago but I left my wallet on my desk in the office. I wanted to just go back for it in the morning but I can't take it without knowing where my things are.

It is unusually quiet in the building because it is already nine in the evening but the guard still let me in when I told him the reason why.

As I entered our department floor, I noticed a faint light coming from inside.

Maybe one of our seniors is still working on the big project that is assigned to the Marketing Department. After the success of the previous one, a higher expectation was set. Ms. Lee is very optimistic showing that she trusts the whole team. She is an admirable woman and she deserves to be the supervisor of the team.

Carefully, I stepped inside so as not to bother the senior still working.

As I got inside, I noticed that the light wasn't coming from the senior's bay but in our bay-- the new hire's bay.

To my surprise, the one who stayed behind to work isn't any senior but is actually Sejeong.

From where I am standing, I can see her face illuminated by her laptop screen as she busily types and checks the document beside her.

She is so focused and I doubt that she will notice me even if I come in.

How long has she been working?

There wasn't one soul on the floor working but her.

Actually, I did notice how determined she is. She is always eager to learn and take on tasks that she knows would help her get accustomed to the department. The seniors all took a liking for her because she is charming, smart, and hardworking. No wonder she was so eager to get the cab from me.Even resorting to dirty tricks just to not be late for her first day of work.

I chuckle inside when I remember how she pushed me that day and even left money as payment. 

I don't know how long I was standing there but time seems to just slip by as I watch her work. When she is busy, her brows furrow and her lips pursed as if she is very in the zone. A few strands of hair falls on her face and every time, she will tuck it behind her ears.

What on earth am I doing?

I should just leave my wallet there and come back for it in the morning. I don't want to disturb Sejeong.

I was already out of the office when I realized something.

Checking my watch, I saw that it's already past 10 p.m.

How will she get home? Wouldn't it be dangerous to go home?

It is unethical for me as a man to let a woman go home alone in the night not knowing whether she is safe or not. I can't let that happen.

Yes, that's right. I should just wait for her to go home and ride the bus then I can already go home.

It was already eleven o' clock when I saw Sejeong come out from the building. I waited for her by the small bridge near the exit.

I decided against showing up and thought that she will only get annoyed. I will just watch her.

The bust stop is just three minutes away from the office building. I maintained a small distance walking behind her. There are still some people walking in the area but I still can't bring myself to abandon her there.

As we near the bus stop, a man approaches her.

Is that a pervert?!

"Sejeong!" the man calls out to her from the waiting shed.

"Have you been waiting for a long time?" Sejeong approached him and under the light of the bus stop I can see her smiling up at the man.

"Not really. I just got here," the man answers her. He swings his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

Both of them got in the bus.

Who is that man? Is that her boyfriend?


End file.
